1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an image forming apparatus, in which an image is formed by exposing an image bearer on the basis of image data, is known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-257510).
However, in the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-257510, there is room for improvement in reproducibility of an image.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image forming apparatus and an image forming method capable of improving the reproducibility of an image.